Recorded phone conversations between a customer calling a call center and a customer service representative are often utilized to evaluate the performance of the representative. A supervisor of the representative or manager may listen to at least a portion of one or more conversations in order to check for behavior that needs improvement, such as interrupting the customer, using improper language, using an inappropriate tone of voice, or the like. The supervisor may also listen for following proper protocols, positive interactions with customers, and behavior that should be rewarded and reinforced. However, in many cases, long periods of time may go by between the recorded conversations and the opportunity for the supervisor to listen to them. During this time, bad behavior of the representative may go uncorrected while positive actions may be unrecognized, leading to development of habits that are difficult to change.